


Realization

by Black_Ink_2003



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Ink_2003/pseuds/Black_Ink_2003
Summary: Jesse McCree deals with the loss of his one and only.





	Realization

His cries could be heard through the house. The echoing sound would bring remorse to anyone who lived there. That is, if anyone else were to live there. Yelling, hiccuping and sobs were what woke me from my sleep. I sat up from my spot on the bed in our shared room. My feet made no sound as I moved to the dining room table to comfort him. The table was a special table. It was a gift given to us on the day of our wedding. It was black, with thermal sensors embedded inside. These sensors caused a section of the table to turn a bronze color if heat was resting atop of it. If you were to place a steaming hot bowl of soup on the table, and then picked the bowl up, there would be a circle of bronze where the heat from the bowl had rested.  
“Jesse, what is wrong?” I asked, concern laced in my voice. Jesse didn’t acknowledge my presence, and instead his head lay in his arms resting upon the table.

  
“He’s not comin’ back…I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Jesse muttered. His southern accent becoming more apparent as he became more stressed and overwhelmed. I took my place across from him, and rested my arms on the table. My hands came into contact with Jesse’s forearms.

  
“Jesse please, look at me. Tell me what is wrong.” I said. “私はあなたを心配しています”

  
“Hanzo…come back to me darlin’. It wasn’t supposed to be your time.” Jesse said, his voice drained and horse. I was confused, not understanding what my lover meant.

  
“What are you talking about Jesse? I’m right here.” I said. I lifted my hands from the table and reached to move some stray hairs that had fallen into my face. As soon as I did I looked down where my arms had previously been. A chill went down my spine at the sight before me and my eyes went wide. There was no thermal print of where my arms had been. I looked over the Jesses figure. The area on the table peeking from under his arms was a bronze color, clearly telling me the table was indeed working. But I didn’t understand, I didn’t know why the table hadn’t pick up my heat signature.

  
Jesse lifted his head, his eyes glossy and tear stains ran down his red face. He looked directly at me, but didn’t say anything.

  
“Jesse, please tell me you can hear me.” I said, my heart beat picking up pace as fear was beginning to take over.

  
Jesse stood up and turned to walk toward the hallway leading to our room. No indication that he had heard me. I stood up too fast for my own good and walked after him. I went to grab his wrist only for my hand to phase through his.

  
“wha-…no, I can’t be.” I muttered. I instead followed Jesse back to our room. He sat on the edge of the bed, and then proceeded to lay down. He turned over onto his right side, facing my end of the bed.

  
“I really miss you Hanzo. I don’t know how this is gonna work now. Don’t know how I’m gonna get past this. Don’t think I ever will.” Jesse closed his eyes, I sat on the other edge of the bed, and turned to face him. His eyes became red and glossy again. “Y-you were just sittin’ there. Just, looking’ at me, with that cute smile on your face. We were sitting by that tree you love to go to. The one on the edge of the cliff that drops straight down to the ocean. N’ then you were just gone. There was this loud bang and everything went dark. I didn’t know what happened to us. But I wake up the next day in one of Angela’s medical rooms and she said the base got hit by one of those drone bombs. D.Va was installing some new tech on her mech when one of her drones malfunctioned and went off outside. Angela said you were in the room over. So I convinced her to let me go see you. You were hooked up to all these different machines.” Tears began to spill from Jesse’s eyes again. “N’ then as soon and I took your hand in mine the heart monitor went all crazy. Angela tried to help you but a few minutes later you were gone. I was screamed at you, sayin’ I loved you too much for you to give out on me n’ you can’t give up yet. Then your heart monitor flatlined, n’ you were… you were gone.”  
I stared down at my hands, not sure what to think of my predicament, or what I just heard.

  
“Jesse, you must be joking with me.” I muttered.

  
“Dammit Hanzo! I don't even know if your listinin’! Look at me, talking to nothin’... Well here, if you somehow can hear me, or if you’re there. Know I love you, and I want you to wait for me. I’ll come for you… I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Feedback is always appreciated. Feel free to leave a request! I apologize if my translations are wrong.
> 
> Translation: 私はあなたを心配しています = I am worried about you


End file.
